This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Deepwater accumulators provide a supply of pressurized working fluid for the control and operation of sub-sea equipment, such as through hydraulic actuators and motors. Typical sub-sea equipment may include, but is not limited to, blowout preventers (BOPS) that shut off the well bore to protect an oil or gas well from accidental discharges to the environment, gate valves for flow control of oil or gas to the surface or to other sub-sea locations, electro-hydraulic control pods, or hydraulically-actuated connectors and similar devices.